Love & Support Me
by anatomyofgrey
Summary: In your lifetime you will find one true friend. Who ever thought that one could be everything you need to survive this uphill battle called life.
1. Chapter 1

**SO THIS IS A IDEA I HAD FOR A STORY. FEEDBACK IS WELCOME, IN FACT IT IS ENCOURAGED. SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY OR… LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU LADIES(AND GENTLEMEN) THINK. YOUR OPINION MEANS A LOT. THAT BEING SAID ENJOY THIS FIRST LOOK!**

"Ughh Dammit" The teenager grumbled at the constant knocking and tapping on her bedroom window. Opening the window she could see a feminine figure standing there but could not make out exactly who. She pointed towards the front door. When the figure headed that way, she closed the window. "3 o'clock really. Who comes this late?" Rolling out of bed and stepping into house shoes or slippers as most people called them, she slowly and sleepily made her way downstairs towards the front door. Flicking on the porch light she was shocked to see who the late night visitor was. The very first friend she made since moving with her family 3 years ago.

"What's going on?" She asked her best friend who stood on the porch soaked from the rain. Hair clinging to her face.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Was all she said through violent sobs that rocked her very being.

"Of course." She stepped aside to allow her friend to enter her home. Then pulled her into a tight hug, which only made the other teen cry harder. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" She questioned once the sobs subsided into small sniffles.

"Not right now, I can't…"

"Okay." She agreed. "Let's get you in the shower and into some dry clothes."

The distraught teen nodded numbly and followed her to the bedroom. She handed her towels and pjs, then watched as her best friend entered her personal bathroom.

She waited patiently on her bed while her friend showered and dressed. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked when her best friend reemerged, beautiful eyes red and puffy, sniffling.

"I will be." It was a simple statement. But the histories behind those three words are those that they both relived for the past two years.

"Try and get some sleep okay." Again her best friend nodded numbly and laid down, her position facing the wall. Just like plenty of times before she pulled her best friend closer and held her until her sobs subsided and her breathing evened out.

(The following morning)

"Good morning sweetie." Her mother greeted her as soon as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Mom. Is Daddy around?" She grabbed a glass of orange juice her mother sat out on the table. She noted three plates of breakfast on the table.

"You know your father won't be back until next week." The older woman informed her teenage daughter. She turned to ask her a question when she noticed her daughter looking curiously at the three plates. "She's still here right?"

"Yes. How'd you know?" she asked her eyes wide with shock.

"It happens more times than not, I know those cries anywhere. " Her daughter stood there silent. "Well what are you waiting for. Go wake the poor girl up, she's probably starving."

Abiding by her mother the teenager rushed upstairs and swiftly to her room. In her room slept her seraphic best friend. She could not help but admire such beauty while she slept peacefully. The way she her arms dangle freely of the edge of the mattress, the way her hair sprawled carelessly over the pillow and her hair. Obviously the way she slept was childlike. But to her it was her best friend in her most pure and beautiful form.

"I know for a fact your mother told you it is not polite to stare." The other teenager mumbled, not even bothering to open your eyes.

She laughed whole heartedly before replying. "She also told me to come wake you for breakfast. So let's get a move on sleeping beauty."

Faces washed and teeth brushed, they both headed downstairs.

"Good morning sweetheart. Are you hungry?" The oldest of the three greeted her daughter's best friend.

"Good morning Mama, I'm always hungry for your famous hotcakes." The entire town knew her. She often served as a mothering figure, so instead of a formal name everyone called her 'mama'.

While eating breakfast the small talk flowed, keeping the subject light.

"So I was thinking we could have a day out just us gals. Get our nails done, go to…." She was interrupted by one of the girls' cell phone.

As she reached for the ringing object, she winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Her best friend concerned.

Looking at her phone dread filled her tarnished heart. "Yeah. I uh have to take this. Excuse me." She flipped open her banged up, cracked, clinging on to life phone as she arose from the table and headed towards the sitting room. "Hello…of course not, I…" Mother and daughter listened intently to the one-sided conversation. "Because you…no….I was." She had a tormented look on her face as she spoke through the receiver. "Yes I know…I apologize…please, I'm sorry. Yes your delightfulness….I'm on my way now." Closed her nokia flip phone, took a deep breath to control her emotions. She'd already ruined their night with her mess, and was determined not to ruin their breakfast.

Noticing the unshed tears in her daughter's best friend eyes, it concerned her. "Everything okay?" She watched as the teenager swallowed hard. "You know what I think you need is some of Mama's Texas sweet tea."

"Thank you, but I really have to go now." She shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"Alright dear. Well it was nice seeing you again." She pulled the young girl into a tight hug.

"Thanks mama, it was good to see you too." She breathed in the sweet pea scent before pulling back. "And I will see yall soon." Quickly she headed towards the door.

"Wait! I'll give you a ride" She rushed upstairs to get her car keys.

"No its fine I can walk."

"It's three miles. Besides I Have basketball practice in a half hour anyway. Let's go."

On the 7 minutes trip the car was awkwardly silent. Making that trip the longest 7 minutes in her life. Definitely not how she wanted to spend 7minuets with her best friend. No she wanted the seven minutes in heaven type. But anytime with her, she would take whatever she could get.

"Thanks for the ride, you really didn't have to." She spoke quietly and timid.

"I wanted to. Will I see you at school Monday?" She asked her best friend knowing full and well that after her best friend shows up at her door step she won't see at school for a few days after such incident.

"Bright and early." The teenager forced a smile.

"My first game is Monday night, I was hoping…" Before she could finish they heard a loud knock on the passenger side window of her car. The look in her best friend's eyes made her want to drive away and take her somewhere safe, where she would never have to go through this again. She watched in sadness as her best friend rolled down the window.

"Get your moronic ass out of this car." The woman practically tore the door off its hinges and grabbed her friend's wrist roughly.

"Hey you don't have to be so rough!" She unhooked her seatbelt ready to protect the one she loves.

"You have no right to tell me what to do with my kid."

"She is my best friend and I will not sit here and let you hurt her." She approached the two.

The woman threw the teenager down to the ground and approached the brave girl.

"And what is a little cunt like you going to do about it?"

"OH you don't want me to…" Again she was interrupted. However this time by her, teary-eyed best friend.

"Please stop. It's okay. I'm fine see." She stretched her arms out ready for examination. "Go to practice. I will see you at school Monday. Please."

Reluctantantly she headed back to her car, watched as her best friend was led into the house, then drove to practice.

GA-GA-GA-GA-GA-GA-GA


	2. Chapter 2

**A FEW OF YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE SO HERE YOU GO, ENJOY.**

(Last night)

"_I love you mija." Carlos Torres said with a sweet smile on his face._

" _I love you too daddy." Callie hugged her father tightly. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the scent of his cologne. "Dimwit!"_

"_Huh" Callie looked her father with wide teary eyes._

"_I said hey, dimwit."_

A splash of cold water freed her from her slumber. She sputtered and gasps for air, as her oldest step sister laughed cruelly.

"The fuck." Callie grumbled.

"Get your sorry ass up. I told you I had a date tonight. It's already 5:36 and you have yet to do my hair, nails, and iron my outfit." When Callie grumbled into the towel she held to her face. "Do you have something to say?" She growled.

"Nothing. Right away Zulema."

"Good while you're at it. Its laundry day." Zulema tossed a bag of dirty clothes at the younger Latina and smirked when it her square in the face.

Changing her wet shirt, Callie got ready to start her chores for the night. Grabbing the bag of dirty clothes she put them in the washer along with detergent, then left her basement made room to the first floor.

(8:13)

Callie had been doing Zulema's hair for a half hour while Zulema and her other step sister, Susana, chatted animatedly about Donovan. Apparently he was the quarterback of the football team at University of Texas, and a pre-med student on the dean's lists. Not to mention he is a good kisser, and it's supposed he uses every inch, to please a woman.

"Are you done yet?" Zulema snarled.

"I was just finishing up." Callie supplied as she placed one last bobby pin in its respected place. Right as she finished the door bell rung. Looking at the clock she realized that Donovan was 10 minutes early.

"Don't just stand there. Go get the door." Zulema yelled while Susana rolled her hazel eyes.

To avoid any confrontation, Callie ran as fast as her body would allow, down the stairs and to the front door. She opened the door and revealed a gorgeous man. He stood about 6'5 with a chiseled everything. Cool grey eyes, and dark brown hair cut perfectly, under a Black cowboy hat. This 23 year old man was hot. Like seriously hot. She knew her step-sister were amazingly beautiful, on the outside that is. But even she thought this was a little out of her league.

"Well hello there, my name is Donovan." He removed his hat, stretched out his hand and smiled sweetly.

"Hi." She whispered and looked at his hand uncomfortably. According to her step-mother, she was not allowed to have any contact with any of their guests, she was the help.

"You must Zulema's little sister Susana." Callie shook her head before adverting her eyes.

"Would you like anything to drink? Water, Raspberry Tea, Lemonade?" Callie offered.

"Waters fine." He eyed her curiously "You have a name miss?" His southern drawl was prominent

"Callie."

He nodded "And your age?"

"I just turned sixteen."

"Mhmm." He licked his lips, almost seductively. And brushed the hair out of her face. That's when realized that Zulema may be even out of this guy's league.

"Calliope!" Her step-mother chasied. "What did I tell you about bothering the guests." She grabbed the smaller Latina's upper arm roughly. "I apologize Donovan, Zulema should be down any second now." She smiled sweetly at the younger man before turning towards her step-daughter. "Calliope, Susana and I are hungry. Supper should be ready any minute now, yes. I don't smell anything."

"I uh. I have not started it yet." Callie said sheepishly.

"Tsk tsk Calliope. It's almost eight-thirty. Shame you know what that means don't you." She said in a menacing tone. Callie reluctantly nodded her head and trained her eyes to the marble floor. "Well what are you waiting for!?" She yelled startling the Latina.

Quickly Callie rushed to the kitchen pulled out left over baked chicken and began to make the chicken salad from her grandmother's recipe. Reaching for a large bowl she heard Zulema, Donovan, and Natalia, her step-mother, laughing before the front door shut loudly, quickly followed by footsteps.

"Oh god! Not that revolting chicken salad again." Natalia scoffed. "Throw it out and make something else."

"What would you like?" Callie tried her best to keep the annoyance out of her voice. Much to her dismay it did not go unnoticed.

"Watch your tone." Natalia chasied with a hard slap to the corner of Callie's mouth. Satisfied with the tears that formed in deep brown eyes, Natalia made her request. " Baked lemon-pepper Tilapia, and maybe eggplant. But fry it in Olive Oil, because let's face it. I don't want my Susana or I to be potbellied like you." Natalia smirked when she seen hurt look on Callie's face.

(11:50)

Callie sat in her 'room', if you could call it that. It had once beat up mattress that sat on the floor, no heating, and minimum light. As the years past Callie would often pretend she was a princess trapped in a dungeon by an evil witch. And one day, if she waited patiently and believed hard enough that a handsome prince would come and save her. But now, now she knew better.

This was her life, she had no way out. While most teens where hanging out with their friends, playing sports, and going to school regularly. Callie stayed in the huge mansion her father left in her name, and waited on her step-mother and step-sisters beck and call. When she was younger, and it was just her and her father. He used to tell she would grow up to someone special to the world, someone that would make differences so big and so miraculous. But she couldn't see it. She'd lost all ambition and succumbed to the fact that she was never going to leave this house. That she would always be the fat, ugly, stupid, worthless piece of shit, which was below dirt itself.

At first she brushed the cruel words off. But when someone is constantly telling you things, you began to believe them, right?

So here she was sitting in a dark Corner in her dungeon, listening to the iPod her best friend had given her for her birthday two months ago, and eating the chicken salad Natalia instructed her to trash.

Her best friend had loaded the device with songs, known that there was no way for Calliope to get to the internet without severe consequences. One of the songs she'd made sure to put began to play.

Beautiful- Christina Aguilera

The lyrics hit home, harder than she'd ever anticipated. And before she could gain control, her emotions heightened, and tears fled from her soulful brown eyes.

She cried. She cried, for her situation. She cried for her mother, father, Aria, all of whom she missed dearly. She cried for her future, that she wasn't sure she'd ever see. She cried for her past, that she wished every moment of everyday she could go back to. And most of all she cried for herself, that she had let these people, who were supposed to be her family, break her down.

She cried until she had no more tears to cry. Now she stared blankly into space, and tried to finish the chicken salad that she had abandoned during her waterworks.

Taking a spoonful of her favorite meal as child. Callie brought it towards her lips. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth, but before she could put in her mouth, a sharp blow to her head knocked the spoon away along with her consciousness.


End file.
